New Year New Experiances
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Chin looks after Kono when she get's drunk at New Year. fluffy cute one shot.


**One Shot**

Chin found her under a table looking sheepish with an array of beer bottles surrounding her. She played the innocent doe eyes roll well but Chin knew he couldn't let her off that easily. He gave her a look of disappointment then checked his surroundings to see if anyone else was aware she was there. He took her hand and helped her up walking her up to his room.

Kono sat in Chin's bed and looked up at him through her hazy eyes, the room spinning slightly. She twiddled her fingers and tried not to cry knowing how much trouble she would likely be in. she didn't mean to get drunk she just wanted a sip. But then her other cousins told her one beer wouldn't hurt. They said they would keep it queit and that they tried drinking at her age. She knew she shouldn't but she did it anyway. Her cousins continued to bring her beer and before she knew it she had drunk four bottles. They had kept her hidden under the table sneaking her alcohol. Kono had never been particularly fond of said cousins after they picked on her for years so it didn't surprise her that they intended to get her drunk and in trouble.

"I hope you have a killer headache in the morning cuz" Chin said with a raised eyebrow as Kono found an interesting spot on the floor.

Kono kept her head to the ground and decided to stay queit. Chin felt bad for her and knelt in front of her tilting her head up to look at him. He too had snuck alcohol into his drink as a young teen, getting caught in the process and being grounded for a month.

"Kono who gave you the beer?" Chin asked softly as he saw Kono's lip start to tremble.

Kono felt the tears prick her eyes and she didn't know whether to drop her cousin's in it or not they had threatened her to be quiet.

"Cuz you can tell me." Chin said gently as he wiped a loan tear that trickled down her face.

"It was Kao and Noah" Kono mumbled.

Chin sighed having suspected his two younger cousins. They were only a few years younger than Chin Kao was twenty one and Noah was twenty two. They had always been spoilt and selfish and lived to get others in trouble. If Chin was honest he didn't like them very much.

"Kono why did you let them give you beer why didn't you say no?" Chin asked.

"I wanted to try it and they said one beer wouldn't hurt but they kept brining me more and they said I was weak and a loser if I didn't drink it." Kono said shyly.

"Oh cuz you should have come and told me." Chin said a little sternly.

"How much trouble am I in?" Kono asked timidly.

"Hmm that depends whether I tell you're mum or not." Chin said as he saw panic fly across Kono's face.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kono whispered.

Chin knew he should really but he was an adult and he could deal with the situation himself. He knew for sure he was killing his other cousins.

"No, but that doesn't mean you're not in trouble, your just in trouble with me." Chin said.

Kono looked at Chin and nodded her head in understanding wrapping her arms around Chin's neck.

"Listen to me Kono, if you ever drink again underage you will be In a lot more trouble." Chin scolded.

"Okay cuz" Kono said as she held her head.

"Your head spinning?" Chin asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I don't feel great." Kono whispered.

"Why don't you lie down and sleep for a while I'll wake you in a bit?" Chin said soothingly as he laid Kono down and covered her with the duvet.

"Thanks Chin" Kono said softly as she closed her eyes.

Chin kissed her head and went downstairs to join the rest of the family. The party was clearly in full swing and Chin had to look around for a while before he spotted Kao and Noah. As Chin walked over to them Leia, Kono's mum stopped him.

"Chin have you seen Kono?" Leia asked.

"Oh she had a bit of a headache, music a bit loud I guess so she's upstairs sleeping. She seemed really tired; I'll wake her when we count down to New Year." Chin explained.

"Okay does she need anything?" Leia asked.

"No she's good, just needs some sleep don't worry I'll keep an eye on her its fine." Chin said with a convincing smile.

"You're so good to her" Leia said as she kissed Chin's cheek and went back to her family.

Chin sighed with relief and went over to Kao and Noah.

"Hey you two outside now." Chin said harshly.

The two boys attempted to argue before reluctantly heading outside.

"How stupid are you both! What were you thinking giving Kono beer, she's fourteen!" Chin exclaimed as he hit them both on the arm.

"She didn't have to drink it she's so dumb sometimes." Noah mumbled.

Chin's anger went through the roof as he got in Noah's face.

"The girl is not dumb but she's impressionable and as her older cousin's you two idiots should be wiser and know full well not to give her alcohol." Chin said angrily.

Noah and Kao shut up and backed away. Although they liked to act tough they were both scared of Chin. They knew he could arrest them both and they also knew he would stand up for Kono anytime.

"Sorry" they both mumbled in embarrassment.

"Go back inside and stay out of my way." Chin snapped as they walked back inside with their tail between their legs.

Chin headed back inside and grabbed a glass of water before going up to his room. Kono was curled in a ball fast asleep clinging to one of Chin's old stuffed toys. He went and lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms and placing the water on the side for when she woke up. He was happy to skip the New Year celebrations in favour of his cousin every time.


End file.
